Talk:Dog (Fable III)
Usefulness Shouldn't it be stated that this dog is less capable than its predecessor? It does show more willingness to attack in combat in comparison and does noticeably more damage. But this comes at a cost to intelligence, most likely due to AI changes. It will walk around aimlessly when it picks up the scent for a dig spot, chest, or key. No matter what level it has in Treasure Finding, it just walks around in circles, or walks right into objects for the longest time before it manages to walk to the right spot. The dog in Fable II was more capable at finding things outright without unnecessary actions. It also managed to point out keys and chests long before I saw them myself, where its successor doesn't point them out until I am right in front of them. So should we say that the AI gained a boost in combat, but lost some intelligence between the games?WolfMaster 22:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) the dog always attacks in my game. maybe thats just because ive upgraded him up to the max My first playthrough, Dog seemed to be significantly more aggressive than in my second playthrough, probably because he was formerly fully trained and later was left at base level. I didn't notice his charisma stat make any difference as interactions between it and NPCs were rare and I failed to notice any effect. As for it's treasure hunting, it's detection ranged increased, but I didn't notice it being any smarter in pathfinding. I didn't find it getting stuck often either, however (PC). What did annoy me was his barking - it's not a particularly irritating sound, though I couldn't go anywhere without him sniffing dig spots a kilometer away and barking nonstop, with a several seconds interval, until I was out of range of the damn place. Thus I left him untrained the 2nd time around. In all aspects, as made no noticeable difference, as I've said, and the other wasn't all that helpful, the combat assistance. Going for the jugular when enemies are down, well it's something, but forgettable. Plus, I preferred doing the deed myself, hehe. Céu 03:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Alastian The Alastian is the German Shepherd right? I am wondering because that thing looks like the classic police dog.Theraptor92 00:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's a German Shepherd. Alastian is just another name for it (although I've never heard it as such, so I think it might be a British thing). Soren7550 01:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yep it's a British thing. Originating from the First World War anti-German sentiment in England, when anything German was considered not good. See wiktionary:alsatian. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Its also a Kiwi thing too. And I think an Aussie thing. Anyway I know that here in New Zealand its common to call them Alsatians, though we are a British colonized country so that might be why lol. --Alpha Lycos 10:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Traitor's Keep Spoiler in Trivia Section? Just thought, might someone accidentally see spoilers for the Traitor's Keep DLC on this page, since it references a fight with Commander Milton? AbsolutGrndZer0 19:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, someone may see spoilers, but that is why the Trivia section is marked with a spoiler warning. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:11, May 19, 2011 (UTC) What to call him Although Elise calls him "Brave knight" (lower case k) when she first sees him, and Elliot calls him "Fierce warrior" (lower case w) his real name is "Spot". Notice when he finds a place to dig it says "Dig Spot". Spot is capitalized and thus a proper noun. Primer reading books in the U.S.A. have Dick, Jane, little sister Sally and their dog Spot. (The cat is "Fluffy")Garry Damrau(talk) 14:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Spot isn't his name, the game is just pointing out a dig spot. The closest the dog gets to a name is 'Dog', which is on his basket in the Sanctuary unless you decide to change it. If you decide to name him Spot, then your dog is named Spot. Soren7550 16:47, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Training without the books? I took great care to always interact with Dog when he was good with petting and when he finds a speacial goody like $2,000 I play fetch a couple of times. He killed all my downed baddies on several ocasions so after every fight he gets attention as well. So, When I got my first dog book I could not use it... I thought I needed to use the hero room soI went to the hero room and the dog bed and found my dog had 5 stars in every catagory? The butler said he was very happy today as well??? Sativarg 00:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :The only way to train without the books is if you have the "Five Star Dog Potion" DLC, otherwise you should need to use the books. So either you used the potion and didn't realise, or you've encountered a bug of some sort. Jasper's comment about him being happy is random, and can occur at any time. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:58, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Dog got limp? My dog got limp from all of sudden.. I dunno what did I do or what will I do now.. I had tried to call him (whistle) and it's looked okay but when I (the Hero) run or walk then the dog got limp again and it walk so slowly because of the limp also the dog will get left behind because it's walk so slow when I (the Hero) walk or run.. What should I do? Junjun sheep (talk) 09:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) If I remember right, you just have to talk to your dog and choose the heal option (been a while since I played, so I may be wrong). Also, for future reference, this kind of question isn't meant for the talk pages. Soren7550 (talk) 15:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :There isn't really a heal option in Fable III that I can recall. But I'm pretty sure your dog can't die either. Have you tried going a new area (one that requires a loading screen) to see if that resolves the issue? You can also try petting him... if he'll ever get close enough. :I think a question like this is okay (as far as I know...) but you will probably get faster results on Fable Answers or find that your has already been answered. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 16:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, when I whistle to him, the option is just pet,tell off,or fetch.. He's also didn't die but I kinda feel weird to see him like that.. I've already go to a new area such as bowerstone market,dweller village,etc but nothing has change.. If i'm petting him, he'll be looked just okay but when I start to walk/run, again, he'll got limp.. It's just weird why it's got limp all of a sudden.. :Well, I didn't know where to put my question but in my last wikia visit (other wikia) , I put my question on the talk page and it's just alright.. Junjun sheep (talk) 16:23, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've read on the fable answer wikia and it's said that it was a bug that can't be resolve (can't heal the dog either) the only way is to make a new character.. Well, kinda dissapointed somehow.. Anyway, thank's for your help @geekie beekie :) it's appreciated Junjun sheep (talk) 16:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem. Actually, I just did a search and might have found something that will fix it, depending on where you are in the storyline. According to this thread, when you go to Aurora for the first time it should force the dog out of the bug. It's probably because of the dog's pre-programmed behaviour (scared cowering) for the whole Shadelight dungeon. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just keep playing the main quests and the issue should resolve at some point. :) ::In the meantime, I'm going to add this to the article as a bug, since it appears to be quite common. Please let me know if that fix resolves your dog issue and feel free to go to my talk page if I can help with anything else. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 17:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I also had added some information.. I hope that'll be usefull.. I remember that my dog start limping when I'd already become queen of Albion and I'm in the treasury room for the first time.. I've finished playing Fable III and I think when the dog start limp after Shadelight Dungeon, it can't be help because I finished playing it and my dog still got limp untill now.. Junjun sheep (talk) 01:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC)